


Darkness Descending

by TheMusicianV2



Series: Billdip [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anger, Dark!Dipper, F/F, F/M, Hatred, Love, M/M, Mates, Multi, Sadness, Self-Hatred, True Love, dark!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicianV2/pseuds/TheMusicianV2
Summary: It was because of them that he had become like this.It was because of them that he had found his love.It was because of them that he had become a demon.





	Darkness Descending

_It took a step. Another step. And another one. Coming closer to him, it bared it's fangs._

_It was a shroud of torn robes, and darkness that swirled like a vortex, absorbing the light around it._

_It was a Wraith. And it was going to suck his life force. **Painfully.**_

**_I'm going to enjoy devouring you piece by piece, young one. I'm going to suck the magic in your blood, until you are but a mere living corpse, lying on the cold floor._ ** _The wraith hissed, it's serpentine tone darting out and licking it's lips- if it even had one._

_Dipper opened his mouth to retort, but he felt something- or someone- drag his consciousness out._

**_what did it mean by magic?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go! Prologue done!  
> I really hope that you stay around for upcoming chapters!
> 
> P.S. It's just the prologue that's short. I didn't have time to write today. So Sorry!


End file.
